<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HP藏匿 第五十四章 by Mr_Valley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177164">HP藏匿 第五十四章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Valley/pseuds/Mr_Valley'>Mr_Valley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 腿交</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:21:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Valley/pseuds/Mr_Valley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>洛茛/权域</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>HP藏匿 第五十四章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>权域垂着眼帘闷声点头，随即又害怕洛茛不相信，另一只手也抓住了对方衣物，“我没骗你，我是真的……”<br/>嘴唇被轻柔的堵住，吸吮着，权域不由微微颤了一下眼睫。<br/>唇分，洛茛轻抵住权域额间，注视着对方，“我看得出来你什么时候在撒谎，所以不用怕我误会你，也不用费心思瞒着我。”<br/>权域看着自己抓着洛茛的手，片刻后犹豫的松开他，转而抱住洛茛，埋在对方颈窝里喃喃道：“你是会摄魂取念吗？”<br/>洛茛眼神微动，“对你是会的。”<br/>权域听后，双手不由抱紧洛茛，微微吸了下鼻子。<br/>洛茛察觉到对方依然带着怯意，于是抱着权域坐起来，轻轻抚弄了会儿他的背脊后，缱绻深长的吻了上去。<br/>唇分后，权域呼吸微微不稳，眼里噙着薄薄的水光。<br/>洛茛不由抚上权域面颊，再次吻上去，这次却比刚刚狠了些，似乎带着一种惩罚的意味，然而他在侵略进来后却轻柔啮咬舔吸着权域舌尖。<br/>权域忍不住发出啜吟，衣前的扣子也不知何时已经被对方解开，乳尖不断被揉捏把玩着。<br/>“唔……嗯……”权域缩紧了抓着洛茛衣衫的指尖，被刺激的身体微微一缩。<br/>接着，权域被压着向下倒去，抓着对方衣衫的手不禁微微颤抖起来。<br/>洛茛适时的顺着权域背脊安慰，湿湿细吻着对方侧脸。<br/>待权域平稳下来后，洛茛衔住了对方圆润的耳垂，感到权域在自己怀里一颤后，心中更加动容了，舔吮了一会儿后便吻上了他的脖颈。<br/>权域呼吸急促起来，在感到乳尖被湿润的口腔含住时，一股电流猛地窜了上来。<br/>“啊嗯……”权域白皙的胸膛不断起伏着，不一会儿，乳尖被舔弄的红润亮泽。<br/>权域仰着脖颈，感觉到洛茛的吻不断向下移，在快到腹下时，权域忍不住抓紧了一旁的被子。<br/>洛茛见状，吻了吻权域侧脸，轻轻褪去下身衣物，“别怕，不会进去的。”<br/>权域抿着嘴，看着洛茛轻掰开自己的腿。<br/>洛茛细细舔吮吸啜着权域腿内的嫩肉，暧昧的吻痕随着动作交错在了上面。<br/>接着，洛茛将权域两腿抬起，架在了一边肩上。<br/>权域诧愣间感觉大腿间插入了滚烫的性物。<br/>“夹紧。”洛茛亲了亲权域的腿侧，一手握住了对方性器，不断套弄起来。<br/>“啊……嗯……”权域夹紧了两腿，看着暗红色的龟头在自己两腿间不断进出，时不时还蹭到自己的性器。<br/>“哈啊……啊……”随着速度变快，下体不断传来令人崩溃的刺激，权域脸上经不住染上了潮红。<br/>洛茛不断挺弄着，权域感到腿间嫩肉被性器蹭的发烫，被握住的性器也越发硬挺，龟头处传来的刺激感让他感觉腰都软下来了。<br/>不知过了多久，权域感觉腿间传来刺痛，而自己这边快绷不住了。<br/>“啊……不行……嗯啊……”权域想去阻止洛茛动作，奈何身体被套弄的酥软，没力气再抬起上身，“不行……我要……啊……！”<br/>随着洛茛几下套弄，浊液从权域的性器中间断喷射出。<br/>洛茛俯下身，舔吮着权域嘴唇。<br/>权域不断喘着气，两手抓着身下的床单，高潮的余温还未褪去便感到洛茛再次挺弄起来，权域的大腿被撞击出一片暧昧凌乱的红。<br/>内侧的嫩肉包裹的性器格外舒服，洛茛的喘息声越来越粗重，随着最后几下撞击，深红的龟头间断喷射出白浊的精液。<br/>权域感觉到小腹间凉凉的，微微抬首，看到浊液正顺着腿间缓缓流下，滴落在大腿内侧，小腹上也沾上了一些液体。<br/>洛茛松开权域，只见权域腿内嫩肉被操弄的破了皮，红红的一块磨痕，浊液遍布，吻痕和摩痕在白皙的腿上暧昧交错，凌乱不堪。<br/>洛茛俯身浅吻上权域大腿内侧的磨痕，“疼吗？”<br/>权域撑起身抱住洛茛，“不疼。”<br/>闻言，洛茛笑着厮磨了会儿权域耳畔后，将他横抱起来，走向浴室。<br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>